


Deathmatch

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby set his coffee cup down in the holder and looked at his partner in the passenger seat. "Death match, Alien versus Predator. Who'd win?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathmatch

**Author's Note:**

> For enigel's 2008 fandom stocking.

"Okay," Colby set his coffee cup down in the holder and looked at his partner in the passenger seat. "Death match, Alien versus Predator. Who'd win?"

"Alien. All the way." David said, grinning but never looking away from the house they were watching. "Here's one. Daleks versus Cybermen."

"Daleks, obviously. You saw the last Christmas Special, didn't you. Hardly scary at all. Here's the real question: Daleks or Cylons?"

"Cylons. They can blend in with humans." He shifted in his seat, reaching for his coffee. "Man, I wish they'd hurry up and do something."

"Yeah, this has to be one of the most boring stakeouts ever." Colby stretched and stifled a yawn. "It's your turn."

"Okay, okay." David thought for a while, rubbing the back of his neck. As he thought, he noticed movement at one of the windows. It looked like they were going to be on the move soon, so this was going to have to be good. "Cylon versus Edgerton."

"Are you kidding?" Colby asked as someone walked out of the home they were watching. He started the car, prepared to follow their mark. "Edgerton. Obviously."

"Is that so?" David asked, laughing and shaking his head.

"Heck yeah." Colby turned and grinned at David before pulling away from the curb. "Didn't you know? When the Boogeyman goes to sleep, he checks under his bed for Edgerton."


End file.
